Back in Black
by boosye
Summary: Sam has been in LA with Cat for over a year now, and things are getting very intense very quickly, but when an old friend pays a visit so Sam, everything will change. (Contains Puckentine and Shaykett)


**Disclaimer- I do not own iCarly, Victorious, or Sam and Cat. I am writing this story for entertainment purposes only.**

**(AN: Hey, its Boosye and I just want to say that I have proofread this story like crazy, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or otherwise, I'm sincerely sorry, I do not currently have a beta. I hope you enjoy this story.)**

You're having that dream again, you know the one where you're on top of the Bushwell, Carly's apartment building, and you're sobbing. You don't know why but your gut says its Carly related. It happens the same way every single time. You're on all alone on the edge and just before you hear her footsteps clanking up the stairs and her voice scream "Wait!" you jump. She's too late. Every time she's too late. No. This is wrong. You will your unconscious mind to fly back up to Carly and forget this ever happened, but you can't. Its too late. The ground is closer now and you close your eyes.

"Sorry, Carly." You say and just when you expect to hit the ground, you wake up and everything is fine. Sort of.

Cat's in your bed again. She's looking at you with her chocolate milk eyes and a knowing look occupies her face.

"It was that dream again, wasn't it?" It's a shame how you've had it so many times that someone as clueless as Cat just knows.

"Yeah." You sigh. You look at your clock. Its four thirty-two in the morning and you have nothing to do until nine. You push Cat off you and get up. You're wearing a shitty Penny Tee of Carly's that she lent you three years ago that you never returned. Scuba donkey, it reads. You almost laugh at the stupidity of these shirts. Why you wear them, you'll never know.

You stumble to the kitchen; the light burns your eyes. As you're haphazardly pouring milk into your cereal, you feel something touch your arm. It shocks you, at first, but then as you turn around, you realize it's only Cat. There's a look in her eyes you can't quite explain. You want to stop looking at her, but it's almost like your eyes are glued to hers and there's no coming undone. You're trying to speak, but before you can manage to form an actual word, she turns her head and speaks first.

"I'm gonna get ready for school." And with that, she leaves. You're confused, but not confused enough to ponder. You barely taste your cereal. You're totally not a morning person.

Its 7:15 by the time Cat is out and ready. It's raining and you suddenly realize how unfortunate it is that you both have bikes, only yours is motorized.

You're lounging on the couch, watching TV when Cat says, "Bye, Sam." She sounds like her normal, cheerful, dunderhead self, but you can tell something is different. Something in her voice is off. You almost ask about it, but decide better of it.

"You know, I could give you a ride on my bike. You'll still get wet, but you'll get there faster."

"No, I, uh..." she trails off, you shrug and turn back to the television.

"Wait, Sam, I changed my mind." You look at her. She's biting her nails. Something she does when she's nervous. You wonder what's going on with her, but you make no attempt to ask. She follows you outside. You hop on your bike and turn the key. Something strikes your head and you realize it's a helmet. Cat's glaring at you with her arms crossed. You roll your eyes. She's always on your ass about wearing helmets, because of some weird thing that happened to her crazy brother when he didn't wear one. You laugh and strap on the helmet.

"Come on kid, let's get you to school." She hops on the back of the bike and you speed off. As you're driving, Cat wraps her arms around your waist. This isn't the first time she's done this, so you aren't surprised. She rests her head on your shoulder, and that's when your mind runs blank. You can't focus on anything except for the warming pressure you feel on your right shoulder. You don't snap back into gear until you realize you're swerving out of your lane and you're about to smash into a bright red hummer. You curse and jerk the handle bars back into your lane. You hear Cat giggle into your ear. It sends shivers down your spine and you're so confused and it's making you angry. When Hollywood Arts comes into view, you couldn't be more relieved.


End file.
